Christmas In Sydney
by ladygris
Summary: They didn't get a white Christmas. But they had each other. A bit of Christmas fluff!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to The Bourne Identity, the rest of the series, or any of the places mentioned. I'm just playing in their sandbox!

**Author's Note:** A big thanks to **theicemenace** and **Ani-maniac494** for the beta work on this. This is something of a prequel to a much longer story I have in the works, but it does stand alone.

As always, I hope everyone enjoys the story! ~lg

oOo

They didn't have a white Christmas.

Aaron and Marta arrived in Sydney, Australia, on December twenty-third to summer weather and Christmas carols. He glanced at her and saw the longing written on her face. While on that fishing boat, he'd learned that reading her emotions was as simple as looking into her expressive brown eyes. Then, he'd seen a sincere desire for the chaos to stop. Her comment had made him smile. _I was hoping we were lost._ Even now, it tugged his lips upward, especially since he understood what that sparkle meant. Those days were idyllic and perfect in his mind.

The months since their escape from Manila had been hard on Marta. She had changed a lot, losing the soft look of a scientist and replacing it with the lean muscle of a survivor. The constant movement from city to city built her stamina, and she learned to live the way Aaron had for years. No attachments, only take what she could carry, and things like bathing and sleep could come later. Those lessons had been tough on her, but he'd insisted on a routine that helped her build her world around what she did have. They went running every morning, something he loved because he could see the healthy glow on her cheeks as her hair bounced off her shoulders. The runs usually ended when she was too winded to speak, but her distances and speeds had improved.

They also sparred daily. After getting off that fishing boat, Aaron began honing Marta's self-defense skills. She had good instincts, but the months since their escape had produced a grace that had been absent back in August. She hadn't beaten him yet, though she was determined to take him down at least once. And she constantly surprised him with her efforts. Most often than not, the sparring lessons ended with both of them dissolving into laughter as he either pinned her or she got away by tickling him.

Now, they blended into the crowded airport, traveling under the assumed names of Jessie and Lisa Christensen. They'd stopped at the previous airport long enough to clean up from a long trek across China. It had been a fun time save for dodging Byer's goons through Beijing. They'd managed to draw the asset into a trap and eliminate him before making their way from the city. Travel was difficult to obtain, and Aaron had been unable to put Marta on a plane without allowing her to recover from a cross-country hike.

As Marta cleared customs, Aaron took the time to consider their options. With only two days until Christmas, Eric Byer would do one of two things. He'd either take the holidays off, or he'd send someone else after them. Aaron was confident they'd made it to Sydney undetected as most assets wouldn't have gone to such a well-known, populated location. He had plans to get them to South Africa and disappear into that continent for a while, but they both needed time. The last few months had been spent hopping across the globe and trying to figure out how to bring down the program that created the problem. Unfortunately, with Marta being so untrained, Aaron had to split his time between training her, protecting her, and keeping one step ahead of Byer. Their initial supply of money had dwindled, prompting a daring visit to Switzerland for a safe deposit box and more cash. That enabled them to stay off the grid for a while, but Aaron knew he needed to consider other options.

But Marta couldn't continue much longer. She hadn't said anything, but the exhaustion was evident on her face as she smiled at the customs agent and joined his side. Aaron sighed as he laced their fingers together. They'd been intimate since that fishing boat, the close quarters and adrenaline prompting the move quicker than if they'd simply been "normal." After several weeks, the newness wore off, leaving behind two very satisfied people and something even more profound. They trusted one another. Aaron no longer worried about frightening Marta when he woke from a dream, thinking they'd been attacked. He had awakened in her arms more than once, her hands moving through his hair as she gently whispered to him. And she didn't bother hiding her tears and the vulnerability that their lifestyle stirred. Sometimes, late at night, they lay awake, her head cradled on his shoulder, as they talked about their dreams for the future. Each time that happened, Aaron held her as she slept while his heart broke. She deserved a home, white picket fences, and a steady life. Not the fear that any shadow could become a killer intent on destroying them.

They passed a Christmas tree on their way out of the airport, and Aaron buried the way his heart fell. Marta needed something for Christmas. She _deserved_ something for Christmas. Not only did he want to give her a gift she would appreciate, but he wanted to see the weariness fade from her eyes. Calculating the money hidden on their persons, he made his decision. Just outside the airport, he hailed a cab and helped Marta into the back seat. "The Park Hyatt Sydney, please."

Marta didn't question him. She just leaned her head against the window of the cab, closing her eyes and sighing deeply as if her head hurt. Aaron reached over and gently began to rub circles on the muscles in her neck, the tension there surprising him. She always stressed about making it through customs, but she did so well. A soft groan escaped when he hit a particularly sore muscle, and he knew he'd made the right decision.

oOo

Marta barely heard Aaron's quiet instructions to the cab driver. To her, Sydney was just another city, just another place to hide. Aaron obviously knew where he wanted to go, and she trusted that he knew what he was doing. Closing her eyes and leaning against the window, she sighed and wished she could keep that coolness there for a while. Her head pounded, and the muscles in her neck felt as if they'd snap her spine from the tensions. She hated going through customs!

A warm hand on her shoulder made her smile, and she couldn't stop the way she sighed again when Aaron began rubbing small circles over her neck. Even though it hurt, the tension began to ease from her neck, and she tried not to fall asleep on him.

The last few months had been difficult at best. The only good thing that she could recall was the man gently massaging her neck. Aaron had long since ceased to be a "program participant" or "Outcome 5." Even before they found themselves on that fishing boat, she'd seen the softer, more vulnerable side of him. Nursing him through the illness from viraling him off his chems had stirred protective instincts in her chest stronger than anything she'd ever imagined. She'd often thought of "Outcome 5," seen the edge of danger in his face, and suppressed a shiver at the way he looked at her. Now that she knew him, she watched that dangerous edge fall away whenever they were alone. His face softened, and he became a man completely taken with her. They'd been on the boat for three days before nature took its course. They'd graduated from holding hands to sleeping in the same bunk to an intimate relationship easily, ever mindful of their hosts and the danger facing them. The adrenaline that came from running often overflowed in their private times, and Marta thought she'd never been so happy or so scared.

After leaving the fishing boat, it had been one city and rundown flophouse after another, always with Aaron at her side to make it seem easier than it really was. She saw the way he looked at her, regret shining in his blue eyes when he told her it was time to move again. But she followed him willingly, unable to let him face Byer alone. Besides, Byer and NRAG wanted her dead as much as they wanted Aaron dead. It wasn't much of a life, but it was _their_ life. And Marta would have it no other way.

The cab came to a stop, and she blinked her eyes open to see they'd stopped before a very upscale hotel on the harbor. She straightened. "Aaron. . .?"

He reached for her hand. "Go with it."

Marta wanted to trust him on this, but she eyed the hotel with trepidation. Places like this were noticed. "You said. . . ."

"I know what I said." He paid the cabbie and sent the man on his way, both of them carrying their bags over their shoulders. Invading her space, he lowered his voice. "You think Byer would look for us _here_, at a five-star hotel?"

She had to admit he had a point. Rather than continuing the argument, she allowed him to lead her inside. The woman behind the check-in desk eyed them suspiciously, but Aaron pasted on a sheepish grin as he admitted they'd just returned to Sydney after backpacking across China. It wasn't a lie, but the insinuation was that they were a wealthy couple who just liked to "rough it." The woman immediately gave them their room keys, and Marta wearily followed Aaron to their room.

The view from the floor-to-ceiling windows took her breath away. The room looked out over the harbor, the Sydney Opera House perfectly framed against the deep blue backdrop of the twilight sky. The city's lights had come on, creating a sparkling, perfect scene. The room itself was spacious, a king-sized bed near the windows. A sitting area at the foot of the bed gave the illusion of grandeur, the warm brown tones of the room contrasting beautifully with the white linens. The bathroom hinted at a marble bathtub and shower, the luxury beyond anything Marta had experienced in recent months.

Aaron had been watching her closely, and she smiled at him. "It's beautiful."

"Good." He took her bag and dropped it on the floor, pulling her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and absorbing the peace that seemed to be all around them. He spoke after several minutes. "Go take a bath and get some sleep. We're safe here."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." He gave her a gentle nudge. "Go."

Marta shared another smile with him, appreciating the little things he did. With Aaron, it wasn't about clinging or the constant need to be in the same room at all times. While their lives didn't offer much in the way of privacy, he gave her the space she needed. She knew he wouldn't intrude on her bath, and that made her think about their relationship. Where was it really headed? Yes, they'd been sleeping together for the last several months. But that didn't necessarily mean they would continue to do so when they made it home. . . .If they made it home.

Pushing aside those questions, Marta drew her bath and sank into the hot water, grateful for the reprieve this time would bring.

oOo

Aaron listened to Marta draw a bath and smiled at the mundane nature of it all. He had never really envisioned himself happy or with a woman he adored. His life wasn't about happiness. But here he was: in Australia, on the run, and insanely thrilled to have Marta at his side.

As the water ran in the bathroom, he ordered room service and slipped onto one of the two private balconies. One had a lounge chair perfect for Marta to sun herself, and the other with a table for two. Their room faced the harbor and, while not perfectly defensible, was safe enough for Aaron to relax marginally. He breathed in the summer air, vague recollections of snowy Christmases in his mind, and took a moment to himself. The running wore on Marta, but he also felt the strain. He just coped differently, having been trained to move at a moment's notice for far too long.

Their meal arrived before Marta slipped out of the bathroom. He checked the food, satisfied with it, and waited patiently for her to finish. The water drained from the tub, nearly silent but easily discernible to his hearing, and he went about setting up their dinner. Marta appeared, wearing a plush white robe that ended just at her knees. At any other time, he might have responded the way any red-blooded male would have, but the exhaustion in her features stopped him. Turning from the table, he took her hands and smiled. "Better?"

"Yes." She eyed the food, and her stomach rumbled. Aaron chuckled before seating her at the table. They ate in silence, not needing words to enjoy the company. Once she finished, Marta gave him a tired smile. "Do you mind. . . ."

"No," he responded before she could finish that statement. He knew the question she'd ask because her voice always had the same tone. Letting her putter around and put the room to rights even if they hadn't scattered much about, he waited while she finally sank face first into the mattress. She wore a white nightgown she'd picked up in Switzerland, one of the times they were nearly caught. But it gave her a bit of finery to pull out when the occasion warranted, and Aaron had allowed it. Now, he rubbed his thumbs down either side of her spine, feeling the way she settled deeper into the bed. He continued to massage her back until she slept, not stopping until he'd worked out every bit of tightness. Finally, with Marta soundly sleeping, he headed to the bathroom for his own shower.

It was Christmas. And he had Marta. For Aaron, it was enough. For Marta. . . .He felt she deserved something. So, after a quick shower, he spent the final few moments of his day making arrangements. Then, he tucked a gun under his pillow and a knife nearby before crawling into the bed and falling asleep.

oOo

Marta stirred the next morning, her mind resisting the tug to alertness. But her bladder had other ideas. As did her back. She stretched luxuriously, surprised when she didn't encounter Aaron's feet or shoulders or face. He teased her about her need to stretch like a cat, but she knew he didn't mind. When she finally felt she could get her eyes to stay open for more than one second, she cracked her eyelids and looked around.

So the room wasn't a dream. They really were in a high-class hotel in Sydney, Australia. Marta sat up, the blankets falling away from her shoulders as she spotted Aaron on one of the room's two balconies. He was fully dressed and sunning himself on the lounge seat, a newspaper in his hands as he watched her wake. The smile on his face told its own story, and Marta escaped to the bathroom to brush her teeth before the day began.

Some time later, Aaron dragged her over to the computer he'd set up. "I got you something." The uncertainty in his tone made her want to soothe his mind, but she waited for him to say the words. He reached over her shoulder and pulled up the screen. "I. . .uh. . .booked you a slot."

Marta's eyebrows rose as she read over the options. "Aaron, isn't this a little out of our price range?" She glanced around. "I mean, I'm loving this room, but I know it's. . . ."

He put his hands on her shoulders, his fingers warm and reassuring. "This is Christmas," he said significantly. "We're fine. I can't give you something traditional, like a gift. But I can give you this." He nodded toward the computer. "I want to give you this."

Marta didn't know what to say to that. She sighed. "I don't have anything to give you."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "You already gave me the best gift ever."

She knew he referred to viraling him off his chems, and that he saw that time as a gift. . . She wasn't certain that was a good thing or a bad thing. Rather than arguing, she considered her options and, instead of choosing what she felt she should choose for the sake of their budget, she picked what she wanted. Aaron looked over her shoulder, and she knew he'd be upset if she did any less. The time was set for that afternoon, so she had a few hours to kill. She joined Aaron on the balcony, basking in the sunshine and not quite believing it really was Christmas Eve.

What should she get for Aaron for Christmas? It couldn't be anything that weighed them down. He didn't mind her purchasing necessities, but things that slowed them down were often left behind. That lesson had been drilled into her head when she hesitated over a shirt and nearly got them caught. Since then, she'd learned to live from day to day, never growing attached to anything save Aaron. And she knew he wouldn't appreciate some trinket that could get left behind at the next stop. Not when their lives revolved around staying alive.

The question plagued her mind as she prepared for and went to her spa treatment. She'd chosen options that helped her relax, and she tried not to think about who could come into the room at a moment's notice. Aaron must have made some sort of arrangement, however, because the spa staff took every precaution against startling her. When she finally left, she felt like almost a new woman.

She found their room empty, a black bag on her bed, and a note in Aaron's handwriting. _The Dining Room. An hour._ Marta smiled at the blunt instructions but knew he'd come for her if she didn't comply. She lifted the plastic wrap off the clothes and found an outfit that she would have picked had she been able to shop for it. The sleeveless dress had a modest, rounded neck and a wide belt, the hemline coming to just above her knees. Aaron had even succeeded in finding appropriately subdued jewelry, and Marta hurried to the bathroom to prepare. The shoes were no-nonsense types with a shorter heel designed for running, and she realized that he'd considered every aspect of this evening. It only made her love him more.

That stopped her in her tracks as she was putting an earring into her ear. She loved Aaron? When did _that_ happen?

Staring at her shocked expression in the mirror, she put down the second earring and leaned on the marble counter. She wasn't ready for this! She couldn't do this! Not romance, not like Peter. He'd left her, disappeared and moved on without a word. She and Aaron were too different. What they shared with one another was special, yes, but it couldn't get into the realm of love and romance. Could it?

Knowing she'd alarm Aaron if she didn't appear at the appointed time, she finished dressing and left their room. She looked great and knew it. Her days on the run had toned her body, and she liked the way the dress helped accent her curves. It wasn't too tight, however, and she could move if needed.

All the way down to the restaurant, Marta thought about her epiphany. She loved Aaron. Not just loved him like she'd loved other men in her life until the circumstances passed, but _loved_ him to the point that, if she ever lost him, she felt like she'd cease to exist. The intensity of it frightened her, and she struggled to remain as collected as ever. Her reflection in the few mirrors she passed told her she'd failed, and she brushed her too-long bangs from her face in order to cover the obvious examination.

Aaron stood from his place at a linen-covered table, wearing black slacks, a white button-down shirt, and a black blazer. He made the casual appearance look incredible, and the way he smiled when she approached told her he liked what he saw. She returned the smile, silently promising things that she should probably never promise, and allowed him to seat her at the table. A waiter came and took their order, and Aaron reached for her hand. "Enjoy your afternoon?" he asked as he laced their fingers together.

"You know I did." She met his eyes, smiling again when they sparkled at her. "Thank you, Aaron. For all of this," she added with a glance around the dining room.

"You deserve it," he said softly. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Marta, I'm. . . .I wish I could make all of this go away."

"Shh, shh, shh." She leaned toward him. "I'm happy, Aaron. More than you know."

He looked as if he wanted to argue with her, but the waiter interrupted them again. Aaron ordered for both of them, and they settled into the meal with the same sense of peace that had permeated the day. After eating, Aaron tucked Marta's hand into the crook of his arm, and she let him lead her into the elevator. "Do you think we'll be here much longer?"

He glanced around the hotel. "Only for another day." He sighed. "We need to keep moving."

"I know." She smiled. "But I'm glad we stopped."

"Me, too."

"Where to next?"

"That's always the question, isn't it?" He pushed the button for their floor. "I was thinking South Africa and then a 'safari.'" He watched her reaction carefully. "I wish I could give this to you all the time, but we just can't stay in places like this and keep ourselves alive."

"Aaron." Marta reached up and gently placed her hand on his face. "I don't care about this. Yes, the bed is nice, the spa was _amazing_, and the company. . . ." She shrugged as if considering his appearance. "It was nice, too. But what matters to me isn't the things I have. It's the person I have with me." She leaned close and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you. And that's enough for me."

There. She'd said it. Now, she waited for the inevitable reaction.

oOo

Aaron blinked as Marta's words registered in his mind. She loved him? She loved _him_! The effect was immediate. Part of him wanted to shake her, to warn her what that level of emotion did to a person. He'd seen it firsthand in Alaska and knew of people who experienced the dangers of love. The other part of him urged him to drag Marta back to their room and show her just how he felt about her.

He couldn't do either one. Not really. He needed to think this through, to stay calm so he didn't hurt her—or himself. After so many years alone, he'd reveled in Marta's presence and had allowed himself to relax into pleasant dreams where the two of them did live happily ever after. But he had never dreamed he'd hear her say those three little words. Those words changed everything. "Marta, I. . .I can't. . . ."

"Shh." She put a finger over his lips. "You gave me one of the best Christmas presents ever, Aaron. Time to relax and be myself. I don't have anything else to give you but this."

"Marta!" He bit back the response and sighed when their elevator arrived on their floor. Nearly dragging her into the room, he whirled immediately after locking the door. "Do you even understand what this is? What it can do?"

She blinked, her face falling. "I don't. . . ."

"This is dangerous," he said, motioning between them. "If Byer finds out about this—if he gets ahold of one of us—it's all over there. I won't be able to let him take you. I _can't_ let him take you, Marta. And he knows I'll do whatever I have to do to protect you. If I. . . .I can't let this go any further. It's too dangerous."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Aaron?"

He cursed, running a hand through his hair. Everything in him hollered for him to take her in his arms, to hold her and soothe the heartbreak on her face. Turning so he wouldn't see her crushed features, he leaned his hands on the back of his chair and stared out the window. The breathtaking view didn't affect him anymore. Not like the beautifully distracting woman behind him.

Could he do this? Let their relationship go further than anything he'd ever known? Could he risk everything just to make her happy? She'd clearly been ready to do just that, and he'd thrown it back in her face. He felt like an idiot for it, but the panic was new. It was something he hadn't become accustomed to handling, and knowing he risked Marta's life by saying three little words. . . .He could not take that chance.

A slim hand slipped onto his shoulders. "Aaron?" When he tensed, she sighed. "Aaron, look at me."

He turned to look at her over his shoulder. She'd begun to cry, her tears streaking the light mascara she'd applied before their dinner. He had wanted this night to be perfect, but everything had fallen apart.

Marta tried to smile, but she failed. "I wasn't telling you that because I wanted anything in return. I told you because. . . .Well, it's true." She shrugged. "I _do_ love you. And I _am_ happy with you. I can't give you anything else for Christmas except this." The hand she'd placed on his shoulder fell to her side, and she turned to head for the bedroom.

Knowing he couldn't leave things like this, Aaron caught her wrist before she escaped. He straightened and tugged her back into his arms. She'd already slipped out of her shoes, and he settled his hands comfortably at her waist. Not knowing what else to do, he simply pressed their foreheads together. "I'm sorry." The words were soft, whispered into the breath they shared. "I panicked. But I've seen. . . ." He bit off what else he was going to say and simply added, "Thank you."

Marta smiled slightly, her breathing still shaky from the emotions. She tilted her head to kiss him, and they lost the next few hours in one another. Later, as she lay in his arms and drifted to sleep, Aaron ran his fingers through her hair and took a few moments to think about his life before and after he'd met Marta. He'd always been attracted to her, saying things in that examination room just to see her reaction. But this was different. It was deeper. That attraction had faded, and he had found an amazing, resilient woman underneath the scientist. She was strong, selfless, and spunky, just the kind of woman he'd always hoped he'd meet.

In those few moments, as she drifted between awareness and sleep, Aaron made a decision. Yes, it was dangerous. Yes, it could put both of them in danger. But he needed it. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder, smiling when she stirred. "I love you, too," he whispered.

She smiled at him, having clearly heard the words. Her body relaxed into his, and her breathing evened out as she truly fell asleep.

In the coming days, they would leave Australia and make their way to Johannesburg, South Africa. They'd stay there for nearly six months before Byer found them again. In those six months, Aaron would learn that loving someone could be the most wonderful thing that could have happened to him—and the scariest. Marta would discover that loving Aaron meant putting up with his eccentricities and finding joy in them. Both would find that the sacrifices required to make their relationship work were worth every ounce of pain and irritation. When they left Johannesburg, they'd head someplace else. A new city, a new name, a new life. . . .They'd always be together.

And that's what mattered in the end.

~The End~


End file.
